


En el Desierto

by Mouxe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Algo paso en el desierto. ¿Quizás un cruce de palabras y una mirada sincera? Sasusaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	En el Desierto

En el Desierto.

Sasuke –Kun. Sasuke –Kun. Sasuke -Kun.

Recordaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado de muchas diversas formas por ella: Alegre, tímida, orgullosa, esperanzada, triste, melancólica. Y sin importar como sonara siempre era especial, podía sentir una variación en su tono que solo se lo dedicaba a él.

Como un campo lleno de flores, así era ella. Con tantas tonalidades como formas; valiente, perseverante, alegre, activa, reflexiva, violenta y entre todo hacia una gama de sentimientos explosivos.

-¿Estás bien? –Amable. Sakura despedía amabilidad cuando se trataba de su persona, de sus seres queridos, se preocupaba demasiado por los demás al punto de descuidarse a sí misma.

-Sí. –Respondió acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo percatándose de su gesto de dolor, su mirada viajo por su cuerpo detallando el cansancio, el sudor de su rostro pero enfocándose en las lesiones de la piel de su brazo –justo por el que la sostenía –rojizas, amplias y dolorosas.

-Me alegro. –Sintió el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho y supo que estaba agotada pero al mismo tiempo su chakra se extendía tranquilo, lleno de paz.

-Debemos regresar. –Se había olvidado de la presencia de Obito que los observaba con curiosidad intensa. –Naruto nos necesita.

Asintió dándole la razón para agacharse aun con el cuerpo de Sakura apegado al suyo, unos instantes solo eso quería, poder sentir esa calidez llamada cariño, amor, que no tenía desde su niñez.

Tan cálida.

Levanto la mirada recordando lo perdido que se encontraba al aparecer en ese desierto, agobiado por la soledad, el calor y la frustración. Kaguya sin saber o quizás si lo envió justo a lo que más se parecía a él.

Un terreno árido, sin vida, sin esperanza.

-Pero en todos los desiertos siempre existe un oasis. –Dijo Sakura en voz baja sin embargo pudo escucharla claramente –Sasuke –kun es un oasis en el desierto, sientes demasiado intensamente escondiéndolo tras altas montañas de arenas, detrás de todas las dificultades para llegar encuentras vida.

Se quedo mudo de la impresión sin darse cuenta al comenzar a mandar chakra al cuerpo de su compañera también le permitió ver su alma, todo lo que era. Por lo cual se sorprendió de que entre todo pudiera ver una parte buena en él, el amor es algo estúpido, te lleva hacer tonterías.

-Eres una tonta. –Dijo aunque su semblante amable logro que sus palabras perdieran fuerza, en cambio ella sonrío ampliamente con los labios y la mirada.

-Tú también eres un tonto. –Replico sorprendiéndolo. –Cuando ganemos la guerra podremos decidir cuál de los dos es más tonto.

Sasuke lanzo una mirada fulminante al otro hombre al soltar a Sakura ya completamente recuperada y acercarse a restaurar su chakra, vio de reojo el sonrojo de su rostro femenino.

-Ella te sigue amando sin importar nada más. –Pensó Obito con la seguridad de que lo escucharía –Sin importar que suceda te sigue queriendo como yo aun amo a Rin. –Se rio tristemente de su propio pensamiento. Sasuke no le contesto, no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Lo que ha pasado en este lugar se queda aquí. –Declaro cortantemente dirigiéndose principalmente a la única mujer del grupo que le dedico una sonrisa feliz para ella el oasis estaba aun tras una duna que debía escalar pero la recompensa sería valiosa.

-Lo que pasa en el Desierto se queda en el desierto. –Repitió ella al permitir que Sasuke la sostuviera de la mano, sintiendo el ligero apretón que le dio. Obito se coloco a su lado permitiendo que lo tocaran en el hombro.

Bajito, como un susurro del viento, intimo, secreto escucho el "Gracias" que le dedico el joven Uchiha entre toda la bruma del cambio de dimensión.

Fue dichosamente feliz de encontrar el oasis antes de morir.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Ya le agradeciste a Sakura –chan y a Obito? –Cuestiono Naruto desde el aire complacido de verlos regresar a los 3 a salvo.

-Hmp. –Musito el aludido sin responder.


End file.
